


Seasons of Love

by onedirectionymcmb



Series: The Legacy of DX [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: D-Generation X, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Shawn Michaels' Retirement, Shawter, Slash, The Legacy of DX, WWE - Freeform, too many damn OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedirectionymcmb/pseuds/onedirectionymcmb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Shawn’s retirement speech, the Michaels-Helmsley’s did something that no one would ever expect. DODX. Shawn/Hunter. Mentions of Shawn/Bret and Hunter/Stephanie.</p>
<p>Note: THE MICHAELS-HELMSLEYS ARE THE EIGHT CHILDREN OF SHAWN AND HUNTER AND ARE OCs. IF YOU'RE NOT BIG ON OCs DON'T READ.<br/>Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or the personas from WWE or the song "Seasons of Love" from the musical RENT (if you've never seen this, watch it! It's amazing!) I only own the OCs featured in this story with a couple of my friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasons of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. You know me, I don't really do OCs but these OCs were created by me and a couple of friends years back and it's spiraled into this huge story that we are quite proud of. I'm going to list the OCs and their proper owners below. Each OC was made by a different person with the exception of two. I'll also list their portrayors so you have an idea of what they look like. I hope you guys like this. I was never going to share this with anyone outside the group and creators of what we call it by: The Legacy of DX.
> 
> DAMIEN - ADAM DELGADO;  
> PORTRAYED BY: BRADLEY JAMES  
> VANESSA - MARINA HALE;  
> PORTRAYED BY: NINA DOBREV  
> MIA - CATRINA WILDE;  
> PORTRAYED BY: CARRIE UNDERWOOD  
> CARSON - CARSON WILDE (MYSELF);  
> PORTRAY BY: AJ COOK  
> DYLAN - KORVIN JACOBS;  
> PORTRAYED BY: CHANCE CRAWFORD  
> RYDER - DREW WILDE-DELGADO;  
> PORTRAYED BY: ZAC EFRON  
> GABRIELLA - ADAM DELGADO AND MARINA HALE;  
> PORTRAYED BY: VANESSA HUDGENS  
> LONDON - DREW AND CARSON WILDE;   
> PROTRAYED BY: ROSS LYNCH

He couldn’t believe that it was finally down to this. He was standing in the ring listening to every single one of the fans who were attendance that night. Maybe he knew it was coming. It was about time that he stopped doing this career and went home to spend time with his family. The WWE was his connection with his family. This was his life. Also, it was his family’s life. Through his career, he had met an amazing, wonderful man that he didn’t know that day would be his husband and the father of six of their children. His husband was none other than Hunter Hearst Helmsley, his best friend. The WWE Universe knew about them and their children. Yeah, some people were against it while others were just happy.

 

Shawn looked around the arena, thinking of all the memories of his career, the times he had with his family, the times with his husband. From the retirement speech, his mind found it’s venturing towards the thoughts of his own kids. With Hunter he had six children. The oldest was Damien who was currently 26, followed by Vanessa at the age of 23. The next two were twin girls. Mia and Carson. They were at the ripe age of 20. At the age of 18 was his twin sons Dylan and Ryder. There were also two other children that were also dubbed “The Michaels-Helmsleys,” the oldest was a girl that wasn’t Shawn’s own child but a girl that meant so dearly much to him. Her name is Gabriella. She is fifteen and born to Hunter and Stephanie McMahon. Shawn treated her as if she were among the other seven. The final child was Shawn and Bret’s son. At the age of fifteen was London. Despite not being Hunter’s biological son, the man had still raised London as his own.

 

Shawn smiled down at the canvas. The one thing that every single one of them had in common was the World Wrestling Entertainment. Already almost every single one of his kids were signed to the WWE. They would carry on his legacy. They were his legacy.

 

The Showstopper’s eyes moved back to the crowd. He could hear every single voice talking to him. They were sad. Maybe angry that he was leaving but he didn’t have a choice. He wasn’t going to break what he had said to Mark. He had promised if he lost the match at Wrestlemania that he would retire the following Monday and not compete in any more matches.

 

“PLEASE DON’T GO! PLEASE DON’T GO!” The crowd chanted. Shawn looked down at the ground. Before anything else could be done, the Undertaker’s theme began to play. Shawn watched the top of the ramp and he watched as the man that ended his career came out from behind the curtain.

 

The Undertaker walked to the beginning of the incline and tilted his hat in respect to the Heartbreak Kid. The audience around the two men cheered before Mark and Shawn connected gazes. Respect. Shawn could feel it between the two of them. The Deadman had showed him great respect the night before at Wrestlemania after their Streak v. Career match. They watched each other for a few more seconds before Taker turned and started leaving the arena.

 

Shawn went to speak once more but was stopped once again when the lights flashed off and the arena went dark. No one could understand what was going on. Shawn was even confused about what was happening. Was this some sort of joke on him? A spotlight flashed onto Shawn and he flinched from the sudden intrusion of light into his eyes. He looked around and still nothing. Suddenly a piano started to play. It was a song that Shawn recognized right away, but couldn’t place or remember where it was from. Eight spotlights appeared on the ramp with eight different people.

 

Shawn could see the first person was a brunette with piercing blue eyes. The man was standing at five-ten in height and had a somewhat built torso. Shawn knew who he was. It was Damien.

 

Standing beside Damien was a brunette with caring brown eyes. Vanessa, she was his oldest daughter.

 

To the right of Vanessa was Mia. Mia stood at five-four with piercing green eyes and beach blonde hair. She was the older twin to Carson.

 

Next to Mia just happened to be Carson. Carson was five-three in height with icy sapphire blue eyes and also beach blonde hair.

 

Beside Carson was Dylan. His brunette hair was falling into his soft blue eyes. He stood at five-nine in height.

 

Standing beside his older brother Dylan was Ryder, his brunette hair fell over his forehead into his gentle blue eyes. He was standing tall at his five-eight height.

 

Gabriella was standing next to Ryder. Her brunette hair fell curly over her shoulders and her brown eyes were locked onto Shawn.

 

Lastly was London, his blonde hair falling all over the place, similar to a hurricane, and strands falling into his soft brown eyes. He stood at five-six in height and was the same as Gabriella.

 

Each Michaels-Helmsley was wearing a shirt of Shawn’s from over the years. Each shirt had a different design from that year. Damien wore the oldest style while London wore the newest. Every one of them also wore red pants. Damien, London, and Dylan wearing loose fitting pants while Carson and Ryder wore loose-fitting skinny jeans. Vanessa, Mia, and Gabriella all had on tight-fitting skinny jeans of the same red color. The other similarity was that they all wore black converse with red shoe laces.

 

Shawn was snapped out of his thoughts when all eight of his kids began to sing. Their voices were harmonizing perfectly to the song. He could already feel the tears welling up into his eyes.

 

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_

_Five hundred twenty five thousand moments so dear_

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure, measure a year?_

 

He watched as they all began to rock against the heels of the feet. None of them were looking away from Shawn. They continued to sing as the crowd began to get into it with them.

 

_In daylights, in sunsets_

_In midnights, in cups of coffee_

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife_

_In five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure a year in the life?_

Their voices started to gradually get louder as they were coming onto the chorus. Shawn was paralyzed. He had never actually heard all of his children singing together at one time before but wow was he blown away.

 

_How about love?_

_How about love?_

_How about love?_

_Measure in love_

_Seasons of love (love)_

_Seasons of love (love)_

 

Seven of the eight had stopped singing when Vanessa began to start the next verse. Shawn watched his eldest daughter with tears in his eyes. Vanessa’s soprano voice was coming out beautifully.

 

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_

_Five hundred twenty five thousand journeys to plan_

_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes_

_How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?_

 

Once Vanessa stopped, it was Damien who hopped in for the next verse. Never once had Shawn ever heard Damien sing. He had a strong mezzo-bass voice that jumped up to the high notes of a tenor.

 

_ In truths that she learned _

_ Or in times that he cried _

_ In bridges he burned _

_ Or the way that she died _

_ It's time now to sing out _

_ Though the story never ends _

_ Let's celebrate _

 

Once Damien had stopped singing, all of them jumped into the chorus. Each of them moving along with the music but never leaving their places.

 

_Remember a year in the life of friends_

_Remember the love_

_Vanessa: (Oh, you got to, you got to remember the love)_

_Remember the love_

_Vanessa: (You know that love is a gift from up above)_

_Remember the love_

_Vanessa: (Share love, give love, spread love)_

_Measure in love_

_Vanessa (Measure, measure your life in love)_

 

Shawn was blown away as Vanessa sang the word “love” and jumped three octaves to hit a C sharp. The crowd cheered loudly as Vanessa held the cord and the rest of the Michaels-Helmsleys came in along with her. 

_Seasons of love (love)_

_Seasons of love (love)_

_Vanessa: (Measure your life, measure your life in love)_

As the eldest Michaels-Helmsley finished the song, the lights dimmed and they all vanished into the pitch black of the arena. A moment later, the lights came back on and Shawn was dumbfounded when he noticed that all of his kids were now standing in the ring with him. One by one, he hugged all of them and thanked them.


End file.
